Mayhem in Dimmsdale
by MeganiteDuelist92
Summary: Timmy wants to win Trixie's heart, but he needs help on doing it. And he'll need help on something else as well. The Pixies are attempting to take over Fairy World again, and it's up to Timmy, his fairies, and his new team to rise up. Will they prevail, will Timmy finally succeed in getting Trixie as his new girlfriend, and will Crocker finally stop spazzing out?
1. Surprises on the First Day

Ch.1- Surprises on the First Day-

Dimmsdale Elementary- Playground-

It was a fairly, nice morning in the town of Dimmsdale, a slightly cold August morning signaled the start of a new school year. It meant that the kids were going back to school, and parents had some free time away from their children. However, not every kid wasn't so psyched on the first day. A green car pulled up to the Dimmsdale Elementary school and Timmy Turner exited from the car, turning to look up at his father and mother.

"Have a great day at school, Mr. Sixth Grader." Mrs. Turner told her son. "We're so proud of you."

True enough, Timmy was beginning his first day as a sixth grader, and he was ready to take on the obstacles that awaited him. After his parents drove away, Timmy started making his way to the playground to wait for his friends. It was then his two Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, began talking to him in their disguised forms. Cosmo was a lunchbox, and Wanda was a wristwatch.

"Sport, I'm so proud of you." Wanda spoke, looking up at her godchild. "You're growing up."

"Thanks, Wanda, but did you hear?" Timmy told her.

"That they're making a bacon-flavored bubble gum?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda and Timmy stared at him for a moment, then Timmy continued.

"No, I mean I get a class with Crocker again."

"Doesn't he teach only fifth graders?" asked Wanda. "This stalking and obsession of his is getting too annoying."

"Crocker needs a new hobby." Cosmo added. "Or at least some bacon gum."

"Well, we'll be ready for him this year. I've got a whole arsenal of wishes to use on him, so we've got nothing to worry about. Hey, by the way, where's Poof?"

The look on Wanda's face gave him his answer. Poof, the son of Cosmo and Wanda, also the fairy godbrother of Timmy, was at his grandmother's house back in Fairy World. Fairy World was the home to all fairies, like Cosmo and Wanda, and only those who had a fairy godparent could get there, as far as Timmy knew. Mr. Crocker could get there too, but he always came back, most likely injured. As he began thinking about how his first day was gonna go, Timmy ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that, dude." he said, looking up.

The person he walked into was a boy his age with shaggy blond hair and black eyes, wearing glasses and a black vest and pants, and red tie, looked back at him.

"It's no problem." He responded. "Are you a student here?"

"Yep." Timmy told him. "I'm Timmy Turner, I'm a sixth grader."

"Cool, I just transferred here. Name's Logan Lawson, I'm a sixth grader, too."

Cosmo then noticed something in Logan's hand as the two boys talked. It was a blue soccer ball, which seemed to be normal at first, but it had eyes. Eyes like Cosmo and Wanda, but they were blue. But this was Cosmo after all, so he didn't suspect anything.

"So, should I show you around, Logan?" asked Timmy.

"That sounds awesome, Timmy," Logan answered, looking up. "But I think you may need to check your schedule first."

Timmy was about to ask why, but a dark shadow looming over him. It was Francis, the school bully who was tall, big, gray, and scary. The bully cracked his knuckles menacingly as he picked up the two boys.

"Here we go again." Wanda said, with a sigh.

"Hello, Turner," Francis greeted, smirking. "Who's your new friend?"

Logan then turned to the big bully and lifted his hand to motion the taller boy to come closer. When Francis was close enough, he received a loud yell in his ear, causing him to let go of the boys and back off. The two sixth graders then took this time to run for their lives.

"Where are we going?" asked Logan.

"To class, the only safe place I can think of that's close enough." Timmy answered, as he ran.

The two bolted into a classroom, just as the bell rang. Then, when the two boys thought they were safe, Mr. Crocker walked over to them.

"Turner! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "You get an F for being late!"

With that, the crazy teacher handed, well, shoved a paper with a huge "F" on it in Timmy's face. Then the teacher looked at Logan. The small boy was looking up at him, shock and a twinge of terror on his face.

"Who are you?" the hunch-backed teacher asked.

"Name's Logan, Logan Lawson, sir." Logan answered, moving to hide behind Timmy. "Who is this wack?" he added, whispering in Timmy's ear.

"Our teacher, Mr. Crocker." Timmy answered. "Careful, he's a nut.

Mr. Crocker looked at his attendance list, then back at the new kid. After a few seconds, he motioned for them to get to their seats. Timmy and Logan headed to their seats, near the seats of Chester and A.J., Timmy's best friends.

"So, Logan," Chester said, glancing at the new boy. "Let's get something straight. Timmy's our best friend, are we clear?"

"Crystal, dude." Logan answered.

"…Cool, my name's Chester McBadbat. And that there is A.J.."

A.J. turned in his chair to shake Logan's hand, and unlike Chester, he happily told him that any friend of Timmy's was a friend of theirs. After Timmy's friends introduced themselves to Logan, the door re-opened. The popular kids, consisting of Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad, and Chad, entered the room. When Trixie faced her classmates, her calm expression turned into a shocked one.

"Uh, what's with her?" asked A.J..

He and Timmy turned to look at Chester, who glanced back at them.

"Hey, I showered and brushed today." Chester told them, defensively.

Trixie, it seems, was staring at Logan. Logan, whose face bore no expression, stared back at her. Trixie brushed this feeling off, and she moved to her seat, with her clique following. Logan then waited until a moment where no one was watching him, then he took off his camoflauge hat and looked at it.

"She's not happy with you being here, Loge." it whispered to Logan.

"I wonder if her mom and dad told her I would be transferring here." Logan whispered back. "She was probably busy buying all that girl stuff. There's more to life than makeup and shoes, Leo."

What Logan didn't know was that Wanda was listening in on their conversation. The pink-haired fairy decided to wait until after class to tell her godchild.

* * *

><p>Timmy and his friends have started the sixth grade, and Timmy's made friends with a new kid with a fairy godparent. Also, it seems Trixie and Logan know each other, but aren't too happy about being in the same school. Find out why in the next chapter. And don't forget to be kind about the reviews.<p> 


	2. Reaching Maximum Weirditude

Ch.2- Reaching Maximum Weirditude-

Lunch Time- Cafeteria-

The lunch lady scooped up some gray mush from one of the trays and dumped it onto Timmy's tray, causing him to groan with disgust. Logan, who was standing behind him, shuddered as he stepped forward to receive his slop. After getting some from the elder lunch lady, the two boys made their way to a table.

"Man, smells better than what my old lunch lady gave us." Logan said, with a grimace. "Not to mention the fact that your lunch lady doesn't give you guys a psychotic smile."

Timmy didn't respond, he was staring at the kids sitting at the popular table. It didn't take a genius to know who exactly he was staring at. Trixie didn't notice his staring, she was deep in a conversation with Veronica about shopping for shoes and such. Logan noticed though, and he didn't look as excited.

"Uh, Timmy?" he called, snapping his fingers in his place. "What up with the staring?"

"I'll be right back in a moment." Timmy said, a determined look on his face. "Its time to make my move."

With that, he set his tray on top of Logan's, then marched over to the popular kids' table.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2—" Wanda counted down.

"SECURITY!" Veronica screamed.

Within a second, Timmy found himself being flung into the garbage can. A.J. and Chester rushed over to pull their friend out, and watched as Logan marched over to Trixie. The lunch room suddenly became quiet as they watched what was going to happen.

"Why are you here, lower class boy?" Veronica asked, as she motioned for the large, buff man to be ready to "take out the trash".

"I came to talk to Trixie." Logan responded, angrily. "So step aside, Valley Girl."

The students and lunch ladies froze up. This new kid was mouthing off to a popular kid, a girl who was out of his league.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that." Chester commented, looking at Elmer.

"Too bad he's going to get them beat out of him." said Elmer.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

Logan ignored him, as Trixie stood up and walked in front of the smaller boy. What the new kid said next surprised most of the lunch room, all except Trixie.

"Trixie, tell your friends to lay off." he ordered her. "I will not allow that brute to pull stunts such as these. Especially when my friends are the ones being thrown into garbage cans."

Everyone else except Trixie and Logan let out a collective gasp.

"Did that nobody just tell Trixie Tang what to do?" asked Tad.

"He did." Chad answered.

That was when Trixie stood up, and glanced at her bodyguard.

"I want everyone out of here." she commanded, her tone firm.

Almost instantly, the man complied and started "escorting" everyone out, but Timmy managed to hide in the garbage again. When everyone else had left, Trixie and Logan sat down at the table.

"Are you really that embarrassed of me?" asked Logan.

"No, Logan, but I'd rather not let anyone find out that my cousin chose to skip out on the upper class life." Trixie answered, kneeling down to his level.

Inside the trash can, Timmy and Wanda exchanged mystified glances.

"You heard that right?" he asked.

"I'm hearing it, but not believing it." Wanda replied, surprised.

Cosmo didn't pay attention, he was too busy eating a cookie he found in the trash. His pink-haired wife faced him, her face showing sheer annoyance.

"Well, this is a surprise." Timmy commented, turning to his godparents. "This is just…weird. I guess that's all I can say."

"Yeah, an upper class with a lower class cousin, you don't hear that a lot." Wanda agreed.

What happened next surprised them even more. Trixie's hairband and Logan's cap transformed into fairies. One of them was a blue-haired blue-eyed male fairy dressed in a green t-shirt and black pants, and the other was a lavender-haired pink-eyed girl fairy wearing a white sleeveless dress.

"The day just got weirder." Timmy muttered, surprised.

"Hi, Gracie." Logan greeted, with a wave. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Nice to see you again, too, Logan." the purple fairy said, hugging the small child. "Its good to know you're doing so well."

"So, why are you and Leo here?" asked Trixie. "Why did Aunt Leann let you transfer here?"

"Because I'm having issues at my old school, and mom thinks that we don't talk to each other enough, so she talked to your folks." Logan answered, frowning. "She'd know why we don't talk to each other a lot if she'd just listen to us, and know that we come from different worlds. Oh, and speaking of different worlds, what's your beef with Timmy?"

Trixie gulped, her cousin was pretty angry about how his new friend was treated. Timmy froze up when his name was mentioned and made sure to stay quiet to hear what was about to happen.

"I want answers." Logan told the taller girl. "Is it on your orders, that anyone who's unpopular comes up to you guys and talks to you or so much as even looks at you, that they be thrown in the trash bin?"

"No, of course not, Logan." the girl in purple answered. "But if I tell them to stop, you know what will happen. Do you know how hard it is already to be myself?"

Timmy knew what she was talking about. Some time ago, Timmy accidentally wished he was a girl and stumbled upon Trixie Tang's secret by accident. The secret about her liking comic books and other boy stuff. Before he could listen to more of their conversation, Cosmo did something very stupid, which was normal. He flew out of the trash and waved at the two fairy godparents.

"Hi, Gracie! Hi, Leo!" he yelled, waving maniacally. "How have you guys been?"

Trixie and Logan whirled around to stare at the green fairy. Someone had been eavesdropping in on their conversation, and that made them sweat.

"Wanda, I wish we were in my room!" Timmy hissed, fearing the worst.

Wanda quickly waved her wand and poofed herself, her godchild, and Cosmo back to the Turner house. As for Trixie, Logan, and their fairies, they were just standing there, stunned.

"Uh,…who was that?" asked Logan.

"Wasn't that Cosmo?" asked Gracie.

"Who?"

"He's an old friend of mine from school."

"Wasn't he the one responsible for the disappearance of Atlantis, and those other things?" asked Leo.

"The very same." Gracie replied, an annoyed look on her face. "I hear he got married to Wanda, and they have a cute little boy named Poof."

As the two fairies talked, Trixie turned to her little cousin.

"They do realize that we have to get to Bickle's class, right?" she asked.

"I'm more interested in finding out who that fairy belongs to." Logan told her, rubbing his chin in thought.

* * *

><p>Wow, so Logan and Trixie are cousins, and they have a pretty big secret. Trixie is popular, but Logan is not. And on top of that, they have fairy godparents. But how will they react when they learn who Cosmo and Wanda's godchild is? You'll have to find out as the story progresses.<p> 


	3. Hanging Out

Ch.3- Hanging Out-

After School- Dimmsdale Local Comic Store-

Timmy had managed to get to class after finding out that his crush and new friend were cousins, and that they had fairy godparents. Logan and Trixie may have known who Cosmo and Wanda were, but did not find who their godchild was yet. He remembered that Wanda had mentioned that the godkids couldn't just be told who had fairy godparents. They had to find out for themselves. After school, Timmy decided to be kind enough to let Logan tag along with him to a comic book store at the mall. Soon enough, the two boys had already picked out several comics.

"A special edition of the Crimson Chin comic, and its 3D, too." Timmy said, excited.

He was looking at the top comic book on his stack, with his new 3D glasses in his other hand. The buck-toothed boy had bought five Crimson Chin comics, and two Crash Nebula ones. Logan, however, picked out some video games that Timmy had never seen before.

"'Chakan the Forever Man'? 'Double Dragon'? 'Comix Zone'?" Timmy read, looking at the covers of the games. "Are they good?"

"'Are they good'?" Logan repeated, surprised. "These games have been out since before we were born. And Comix Zone is something you should've heard of a long time ago, dude. You have to play this."

The clerk motioned for the two boys to hand him their money, and Timmy reached into his pockets and took out a wad of cash, then Logan did the same. They paid for their stuff, and began to leave until Timmy spotted a tall figure walk into the store, wearing a purple jacket and red cap. He knew very well who that person was, and decided to stick around for a moment.

"Hey, Logan, I forgot to get this other comic." Timmy said, handing his bag to his friend. "Mind meeting me at the ice cream shop?"

"Uh…"

Logan didn't have time to speak, because Timmy was off like the wind.

"Do I even wanna know?" he asked, walking out the door.

Timmy ran around the corner, and began to spy on the boy who walked in seconds ago. The tall boy looked around nervously, as if making sure no one was watching him, then picked out a few comics. He quickly walked over to the clerk and paid for them, then made his way to the door. Timmy decided to follow after him, and met up with Logan on his way around the corner. Logan was holding up two ice cream cones.

"So, what up?" he asked, as he and Timmy followed the taller boy.

"I recognize that dude from somewhere." Timmy answered, pointing at the boy they were following.

Logan didn't care at first glance, but he did a double take once the tall boy rounded a corner. It was Trixie Tang. Logan couldn't bear let Timmy know who she was, he loved his cousin dearly and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to snoop into her privacy without her permission.

"Wh-Why are we following him?" asked the blond-haired boy. "We just got new comics and games. Let's check them out at my place."

Ten minutes later- Lawson Residence-

The boys walked inside the house and took off their shoes at the door.

"Logan? Is that you, kiddo?" a female voice called.

"Yeah, mom. Its me." Logan called back. "I brought a new friend over."

A blond-haired woman emerged in the living room and looked down at the boys, smiling. She wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans, with purple high heels. Her long blond hair was tied in a ponytail, with a couple strands hanging off the sides of her face.

"Well, hello there," she greeted. "I believe you're Mrs. Turner's boy, Timmy, is it?"

"How do you know that?" asked Timmy.

"We ran into each other at the mall while you boys were in school. Literally, I might add."

Logan glanced at Timmy out of the corners of his eyes, and Timmy had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, and your cousin will be coming over in a bit." Mrs. Lawson informed her son. "Uncle Gregory and Aunt Trisha were thrilled to hear that you transferred to their daughter's school."

Logan gulped, he was afraid of this. He had to get Timmy out of the house soon, or his and Trixie's secret would be blown. Little did he know, Timmy already knew about them being cousins, but the pink-hatted boy decided to play dumb.

"Who's his cousin?" asked Timmy.

Now Logan was really worried. His new friend was interested to know who his cousin was. He had to think of a way to change the subject. And fast.

"Timmy, let's go play Comix Zone." Logan said, quickly. "And forget about my cousin who you must never know about." He added quietly.

"Timmy, could you give me your phone number please?" asked Mrs. Lawson. "I want to let your parents know that you'll be over here for a bit."

Timmy quickly wrote it down and followed his blond-haired buddy up the stairs. The boys entered a room on the left and Timmy was almost not surprised. Logan's room was like any non-rich kid's room, no super expensive video game console or television, and no swimming pools, roller coasters, or butlers. Just a library of video games here, and some comic books there, and a TV on a table with a V-Cube game hooked up to it.

"I'll be back with some snacks, okay?" Logan said, before leaving the room. "Make yourself at home."

After he left, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed into Logan's room out of nowhere. They looked around and were pretty surprised. When Trixie said that Logan was a lower class kid, she wasn't kidding.

"I wonder what Trixie meant when she said he skipped out on the upper class life." Timmy mused, as he looked at the book case full of comic books.

"Well, Timmy, not everyone from a rich family likes the high life." Wanda explained to him. "I mean, who would want a life as a spoiled brat?"

"Remy Buxaplenty?" Cosmo pointed out.

"Poof poof?" Poof squeaked, with a shrug.

The door knob turned and Logan entered the room. He had a huge bowl in one hand full of nachos, with a second bowl of hot cheese in the other. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof quickly transformed into a wristwatch, hat, and sunglasses respectively.

"Hey, could you give me a hand?" asked Logan.

Timmy rushed over to grab the chip bowl, and set it on the bed. When Logan set the bowl of cheese down next to the chips, he noticed that Timmy was wearing sunglasses and a wristwatch.

"Have you always been wearing that?" he asked.

"Yes." Timmy answered.

"Your watch has blinking eyes, and a goofy grin."

"I know, its new. Got it from...the comic book store."

Logan blinked for a few seconds, then remembered something from earlier. A fairy had interrupted his and Trixie's conversation, and he had a goofy grin, too. Not to mention he was green.

"I'll be right back, I forgot the drinks." Logan said, walking out of the room again.

Once the door was closed, Timmy's fairies poofed back to their fairy forms again.

"I think he knows." Wanda pointed out.

"Way to go, Wanda!" Cosmo said, glaring at Wanda. "You blew our cover big time, saying 'hi' to Leo and Gracie like that."

Wanda rounded on her husband, her glare much more menacing than his. She poofed up a baseball bat and raised it. Timmy and Poof watched as Wanda chased Cosmo all over the room, trying to hit him. The two children decided to go read their new comics while the parents settled their argument.

* * *

><p>Cosmo's idiocy has done it again. Is Wanda right? Is Logan really onto Timmy? And will he know that Timmy knows about his and Trixie's secret?<p>

I do not own Comix Zone, Chakan the Forever Man, or Double Dragon! Technos Japan owns Double Dragon, and Sega owns Comix Zone, and I believe Robert A. Kraus and Ed Annunziata own Chakan the Forever Man. By the way, very ticked off about the ending of the Chakan game. Look it up on YouTube, you'll see why.


	4. Secret's Out

Ch.4- Secret's Out-

"Get it! Get it, man!"

"I'm trying!"

"Leap and kick! LEAP AND KICK!"

"AAH!"

"You've got a laser, now use it!"

"I'm trying, dude, this thing just won't go down!"

"No, no, watch out-Aww..."

Timmy and Logan sat back on the floor, with a groan, as the words "Game over" appeared on the TV screen. Timmy was teaching Logan how to play a Crash Nebula game, but it ended with Logan losing with the first boss. The blond-haired boy handed the controller back to his friend, and laid on his back with a heavy sigh.

"That's one tricky game." he muttered.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Timmy. "It's easy, a three-year old could beat it."

"Okay, then, Mr. Game-inator."

Logan took the Crash Nebula game out of the console, and replaced it with one of his own games. It had a picture of a man dressed in a black overcoat and a wide-brimmed hat, and he was holding two swords. The man also appeared to be dead, for his face looked very aged and his eyes were red, and his skin color was gray. Timmy thought he could pass for a zombie, and thought it looked like a good game.

"Beat this if you can," Logan told him. "One of the toughest games in existence, though it's got the crappiest ending yet."

Timmy took the game from his hands, then placed it in the console and began playing. As Timmy started it up, the fairies began placing bets.

"The levels with Elkenrod, not a bad way to start," Leo whispered to his wife. "Five bucks he gets past the first level, but dies within thirty seconds on the next."

"Ten says he dies in thirteen seconds on the next level." Gracie whispered back.

Cosmo and Wanda had the same idea, and were making their own wagers.

"I bet a shiny nickel and my lifetime supply of bacon that Timmy beats the whole game." Cosmo wagered, grinning.

"Keep the bacon, I'll take the nickel." his pink-haired wife responded, grimly. "As a counterwager, I'll make a year's supply of bacon for you if you win this wager."

That was a bit of a big mistake on Wanda's part. Cosmo's mouth opened, and drool emerged from it in the form of a waterfall, and soaked Timmy's pants, making him yell in disgust. Logan, Leo, and Gracie stared at him, confused as to what happened.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom?" said Timmy.

He rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, then raced towards the bathroom, stopping at the door. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed into fairy form, the latter two and Timmy glaring at Cosmo.

"What? I can't help I love bacon." the green fairy defended himself, with a shrug. "It's the best meat around."

"Are you trying to blow our cover?" hissed Wanda. "They can't know about us!"

"Why not?" a voice from behind Cosmo asked.

"Because we're not supposed to let Logan know we were spying on him and Trixie, silly!" Cosmo answered, smiling.

Cosmo looked back at his wife, son, and godson, who were staring at him with annoyance. Of course, this was Cosmo, so he did not get it.

"What?" he asked.

"Cosmo?" Wanda called.

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

Cosmo turned back around to see Leo floating behind him, a happy smile on his face.

"Oh..." the dim, but happy fairy said, catching on. "Uh, hi, Leo. Nice to see you again."

"When I saw all that drool coming out of your mouth like that, I knew it was my old buddy, Cosmo." Leo explained, pleasantly. "So, nice to meet you, Timmy. And it's nice to finally meet you, Poof."

"Poof poof!" Poof giggled.

Gracie then poofed beside Wanda, and the two smiled and hugged each other.

"Wanda, how've you been?" the former asked.

"Love the dress, Gracie!" Wanda commented, looking at the lavender dress her friend was wearing. "And I've been doing fine. It's great to see you and Leo again. If I'd known we were going to meet up with you again soon, I'd have made plans to go shopping."

Timmy heard footsteps approaching him, and turned to see Logan standing beside him. He was smiling, while knowing it was him and his fairies who had spied on his conversation with Trixie.

"Don't worry, dude," he told Timmy. "I'm not mad. In fact, I'm real stoked! I've got a friend with fairy godparents, it's nice not having to hide the secret from all my friends now."

"I'm the first friend you've got who's got fairy godparents?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, it's just been us and Trixie, and it gets kinda lonely."

Timmy knew the feeling pretty well. Chester and AJ had no fairies, and neither did Tootie, Elmer, or Sanjay. The only people he knew who had fairies were Remy Buxaplenty, and the two he had met at Wishing Well when Jorgen tried to get them to tone it down on their excessive wishing. A few seconds later, they heard Logan's mother calling for them, and the fairies poofed away back into Logan's room before the two boys walked downstairs.

"It's almost supper time, boys," Mrs. Lawson told them. "Would you like to stay, Timmy? We're going out tonight."

"Sure!" Timmy answered.

"Great, it'll be nice to have a friend of Logan's over, and Logan, you can introduce her to your aunt, uncle, and cousin. You all go to the same school, right?"

Logan's eyes widened. His cousin and her parents were coming over for dinner also?! When did his mom plan this?! This was not good at all. Out of respect for his cousin, he tried not to let people know they were related as much as he could. He didn't know how Trixie would take the news of Timmy being the one who spied on them.

"You sure you've gotta stay for dinner, Tim?" asked Logan.

"It's either that, or I spend the night with Vicky babysitting me." Timmy replied, deadpanned.

"Vicky can't be that bad, can she?"

"Have time for a novel?"

Elsewhere- Tang Mansion-

Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad all sat in the rec room of the Tang residence, the boys were playing a Crash Nebula video game, and the girls were talking about what had happened at lunch.

"So, what did you and that loser talk about?" asked Veronica. "The weird little nobody from lunch."

Trixie felt her temper rise a little, Logan may not be popular, but he was still family. She managed to keep calm as she answered her friend's question as nonchalantly as she could.

"Since he was new, I was going to go easy on him, as he seemed like one of those country bumpkins or whatever," she replied. "Losers as low as that don't know their place, and if the gentle approach won't teach him, we'll have to use brute force."

"Now that we can agree on!" the cheerleader agreed. "He also seemed to know you though."

"Well, I am popular."

The two girls laughed loudly for a moment, then a woman entered the room with a phone in her hand.

"Trixie, can you come here please?" she called.

"Coming, mother!" Trixie responded.

She stood up and headed to the door, and the two Tangs exited the room. Trixie took note that her mother was smiling, albeit looking worried at the same time.

"I just got off the phone with your aunt Leann, you, your father, and I are going to lunch with her and her son," Mrs. Tang explained to her daughter. "You have one hour."

"Where are we eating at?" asked Trixie.

"Mike E. Mozzerella's, your cousin's never been there before, and we can't take him to any popular places. So be sure to get ready within an hour, then we'll leave."

Trixie agreed, then walked back in the rec room to hang out with her friends again. Of course, they asked what Mrs. Tang wanted.

"We're going to eat at Mike E. Mozzerella's with my dorky cousin and his mom," said Trixie. "I'll try to meet up with you guys later, but I've got to get ready now."

"You're going to eat at a lower class restaurant?" Chad pondered, curiously.

"Her cousin must be super embarrassing then if Trixie and her parents don't want to be seen with them in popular areas." Tad stated, smirking cruelly.

Trixie felt her face heat up again, as it took every ounce of her strength not to show how angry she was feeling. Her three friends set off to other places, while Trixie headed up the stairs to her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry this one was late guys, I'm working on the next chapter now. Thanks for being so patient, and thanks for the reviews and such, you guys rock! So, yeah, I let the secret out a bit early, but I've got something planned, though I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the previous ones. Next chapter, we see how Trixie reacts. And I've got something up my sleeve. Please review!<p> 


	5. Secret Friends

Ch.5- Secret Friends-

Turner House-

"Heh heh! Heh heh!"

Parked inside of the Turner's home was a van with "Unsuspecting Van" painted on the side, and within the van, laughing maniacally, was the crazy fairy-obsessed teacher Mr. Denzel Crocker. He was spying on the home of his arch-nemesis, Timmy Turner, unaware he was somewhere else.

"I'm going to finally capture them, Turner," he cackled, insanely. "Tonight will be the night I capture your..."

Cue zoom out of van, as he starts screaming the next two words of the sentence, as he starts spazzing out.

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" he screamed.

Then, the alarm on his radar went off, and Crocker went to look outside the window of his van through a pair of high tech binoculars. A woman was driving down the street in a gray minivan, and a couple of small boys were sitting in the back seat, talking to each other, each holding a Crimson Chin comic book in their hands. One boy had black eyes, and wore a blue bucket hat over his shaggy blond hair, a black vest over a white t-shirt, and black pants with black shoes. The other boy had buck teeth, brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink t-shirt with a matching hat, and blue pants and shoes.

"Those two look very familiar..." Crocker thought to himself outloud. "Wait! It's Turner and the kid who he came late to class with! But what are they up to?"

The car stopped in front of Timmy's home, and the three people inside headed for the house, then walked inside. This caused the hunchbacked teacher to put on a pair of headphones, and start messing with the dials until he heard Mr. Turner's voice speaking into his headphones.

"So, you want to take my son to dinner?" the pink-hatted boy's father asked.

"Oh, yes, as my son's first friend, I thought it'd be great to let the two hang out a while longer," Mrs. Lawson explained. "And he'd be able to meet Logan's cousin, too. I'll have him home before you get back of course."

"Well, we won't exactly be back until tomorrow, so why don't you have Timmy sleep over for the night?" suggested Mrs. Turner.

"Hmm, I don't see why not."

The sounds of two kids cheering blared into Mr. Crocker's headset, and he removed them.

"Hmm, I guess I can spy on Turner while he's with his little friend." the teacher muttered to himself. "It's either that, or I model more of mother's dresses for her."

Moments later- Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House-

Mrs. Lawson led the two boys up to the building where a limo was just dropping off a few people. Surrounding the place were a bunch of guards, all looking the same with black hair, gray eyes, and purple shirts with black pants and boots. Mrs. Lawson walked up to Mrs. Tang and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning deeply.

"Trisha, we're only having dinner and letting the children play with one another," she reminded her. "This is not necessary."

"You may not care about our social status, Leann, but that doesn't mean we don't." Mrs. Tang retorted, annoyed. "And who's the boy in the pink hat? He's not family."

Logan noticed that Trixie was glaring at him, and tapping her foot in annoyance at the same time. He felt a sudden chill go up and down his spine, and he began to sweat a little. Timmy could sense that his new friend was in trouble from the deadly glare Trixie was giving him, and felt a little bad for him.

"Let's all head inside now and talk about this." Mr. Tang spoke, pushing his wife and sister-in-law inside.

This left Timmy, Trixie, and Logan remaining outside, and Timmy looked between the two cousins nervously. Trixie was glaring at Logan, who tugged at his collar. Even the fairies, who were disguised as part of the two young boys' outfits, seemed a little worried about what was about to happen.

"Why is he here?" asked Trixie.

"Mom invited him, Trix," Logan defended himself. "Why are you so peeved?"

"Because he knows our secrets now, remember?"

Timmy decided to intervene, and leapt between the two cousins.

"Uh, why don't we take this inside?" he offered, trying to be rational. "Let's head to the arcade and talk about this."

He pushed Logan and Trixie inside the building, not noticing a familiar black van approaching the parking lot. The person inside began looking through his binoculars, and saw Timmy turning the corner, but did not see Trixie or Logan, or the two's parents.

"Hmm, nothing suspicious, but wait! What do we have here?!" Crocker pondered aloud. "Guards surrounding the outside of a family restaurant, all resembling the bodyguard of the popular kids? Turner's not popular enough to have bodyguards, and neither is that child with the glasses! Either there are popular kids in there, or Turner must've wished for this with the help of his FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

After spazzing out a few times, Crocker typed in a few dozen keys, then eleven little red dots appeared on his radar.

"Hmm, so, besides Turner, his friend, and that woman, there are eight others inside," he mused. "Now to find out who!"

He exited the van and marched down to the building, laughing maniacally, until a guard picked him up by the neck.

"You're not allowed here right now." he said, menacingly. "This is a private party."

With that being said, the guard threw Mr. Crocker back over to his van, causing him to crash through it, and go to pieces.

"Well, time for plan B." the crazy teacher spoke.

Inside Mike E. Mozzerella's- Arcade-

While the adults were ordering the food, Timmy, Trixie, and Logan headed over to the arcade to hang out and wait. As soon as Logan reported that the coast was clear, Timmy called the fairies out.

"Okay, guys, it's show time." he announced.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Leo, and Gracie reverted back into their fairy forms, and appeared in front of their respective godchildren. Trixie squealed when she saw the small, spherical, and adorable fairy baby, and tickled the little one's tummy.

"Aww, he's so cute!" she exclaimed, as Poof giggled. "I've never seen a fairy like you before."

"He's a baby, the first in a long time I might add." Gracie explained. "Trixie, these two are our old friends, Cosmo and Wanda, and their son, Poof."

"Poof poof!" cried Poof.

"And I suppose you've met Leo and Gracie already." said Trixie. "Now, what's it going to take for you to keep quiet about our secret?"

"Are you kidding? We know each other's greatest secrets, right?" reasoned Timmy. "Think about it, you guys don't have friends with fairy godparents, I know how that felt. So, why would I tell?"

Trixie could see that he had a point, but she felt a little uneasy about it. Considering that she was new to people knowing their biggest secret, the two boys could not blame her. Finally, Wanda decided to step in.

"Let's all worry about it later, kids," she convinced them. "We've got this place to ourselves for two hours, so let's not waste anymore time!"

"When she's right, she's right!" Gracie agreed, floating beside her.

The three eleven year olds couldn't disagree with them there, and decided to go have some fun. Meanwhile, back outside, the guards were confronted with a strange looking woman with blond hair, and she wore a red dress and black heels. The weirdest thing about her was that she wore a familiar looking pair of glasses and her ear seemed to be attached to her neck.

"Excuse me, I'm here to inspect the building." she spoke in a falsetto voice. "You know, for bugs, black mold, FAIRIES-"

"What was that last part?" asked one of the other guards.

"...Black mold?"

Before she could pass through, the woman was grabbed by the back of her dress, and her hair was plucked off her head, revealing a short mop of black hair on her head. It was Crocker after all, attempting to sneak back inside.

"Nice try, crazy guy." the guard spoke, calmly. "But that dress makes you look pretty."

"Thanks." Crocker said, smiling. "Can I go in still?"

"No."

With that, Crocker was thrown into the nearest trash bin, which was picked up by a garbage truck.

Some time later- Outside in the parking lot-

The adults talked amongst themselves while Timmy, Logan, and Trixie began walking to their respective rides.

"That was fun!" Timmy exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. "I can't believe you almost beat me in the Crash Nebula arcade game, Trixie."

"Logan has me train with him for the competitions in the summer, so I had some practice," Trixie explained, coolly. "You should enter the video game championships, Timmy, you'd be great."

Timmy felt himself blush, Trixie was actually encouraging him without putting him down, and she was complimenting him also. When he and Logan reached the doorway to Mrs. Lawson's minivan, he let out a gasp. He saw a black van parked right next to the Lawsons' minivan. On it's side, the words "Unsuspecting Van" was painted in white letters, and only one person owned such a vehicle. Mr. Denzel Crocker was here.

"Oh, no! Crocker's here!" Timmy almost shouted, fearfully.

Logan blinked, then looked up at the side of the van, reading the two words on it.

"That nutcase teacher of ours?" he asked, confused. "Why would he be here?"

"The guy's a stalker, and he's obsessed with finding fairies." explained Wanda.

Trixie squinted her eyes, trying to see if anyone was in the van, but nobody seemed to be in there.

"I don't see him." she told them.

"Let me try something." Logan offered, looking up at their fairies. "Gracie, Leo, I wish for my special glasses."

Gracie and Leo, who were disguised as purple and blue balloons, raised their wands, and Logan now held a pair of glasses identical to the ones he was wearing already. He removed his normal pair, then replaced them with the special ones. After tapping the rim of the right side, the lenses turned blue instantly.

"What's he doing?" asked Timmy.

"My glasses come with different kinds of vision. Think of it like heat-sensing, motion detecting, night vision, geiger, that's for radioactivity stuff, and x-ray vision all in one little pair of specs. Cool, huh?" asked Logan.

"Do you see him?" asked Trixie.

Logan squinted his eyes, and after a few seconds, he removed the specs.

"Nope. There's no sign of any kind of life in there." he announced.

"That's good." Gracie sighed, relieved.

Just then, Mrs. Lawson walked up to the kids, and she was smiling brightly.

"Trixie, your parents wanted me to tell you that you're to come to our home, as soon as school's finished," she announced. "If you two get your homework done early, I'll let you two borrow the basement to read all the comics and play all the video games your hearts desire." she added in a whisper.

"Can Timmy come over?" asked Logan.

"Sure, but not too many guests, okay?"

The three cheered silently before Trixie was called by her parents, and climbed into the limo. Luckily for them, when they were all leaving, Mr. Crocker only caught a glimpse of the Lawson's minivan leaving, and completely missed the Tang limo.

"Drat!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Oh, well, tomorrow's another day!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I had a bit of writer's block. Wish my sister and I were talking again, I could use her help on this. She's a writer too.<p> 


	6. A Day on the Other Side

Ch.6- A Day on the Other Side-

The Next Day- Mr. Crocker's Classroom-

The bell rang, and it signaled school being done for the day. Timmy packed up his things and began making his way to his locker, and met up with Logan on the way. Leo was disguised as Logan's wristwatch, and Gracie was with Trixie, disguised as her headband, while Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as Timmy's backpack decorations.

"Hey, mom called, she said that she'll be a little late." Logan told him. "So, your mom said we were to report to your place. My cousin said she'd meet us there in disguise."

Timmy raised an eyebrow at this. Trixie Tang was coming to his house? Now this was going to be interesting. The two of them decided to walk there, and along the way, they heard a girl's voice calling for Timmy, and the 11 year old boy froze up instantly.

"Oh, no! It's Tootie!" he yelled.

"Who?" asked Logan.

Instead of an answer, Timmy yanked him into a bush, and the two boys watched as a young, black-haired girl with braces rushed down the sidewalk, still calling for Timmy.

"Timmy! Oh, Timmy!" she called. "Where are you?!"

"Ay carumba, dude," Logan muttered to himself. "How many girlfriends do you have?"

"If your cousin says 'yes', then just one."

"...Player..."

"Am not!"

The sudden exclamation alerted Tootie to Timmy's whereabouts and yanked the two out of the bush. Both boys landed facedown onto the concrete, and simultaneously turned around to see Tootie grinning at them. Little red hearts seemed to float around her.

"Hi, Timmy!" she greeted, cheerfully. "I'm here to send you a message!"

"Do I really want to know?" asked Timmy.

"No, but I'm gonna tell you anyways. Your mom and dad's gonna go to some big and awesome amusement park, and Vicky's gonna babysit you, and your friend, and some cousin of his!"

Timmy's eyes widened in fear.

"This isn't going to be pretty." groaned Wanda.

Turner House-

"That's right, Timmy." Mr. Turner confirmed. "We're heading off to the greatest amusement park in the world, and leaving you here with Vicky to babysit you."

Timmy stood before his parents, who were dressed in casual clothing, and Mrs. Turner was holding the keys to their car. Logan sat on the couch, scratching Sparky, the magical fairy dog, behind the ears.

"But Mrs. Lawson thinks you're going to look after us though!" Timmy reminded his parents. "You can't just up and leave like this!"

"Sure we can, kiddo!" said Mrs. Turner. "Vicky should be arriving any second now. We've already paid her triple in advance, because she's babysitting three kids."

And just like that, the two Turners walked off to their car, leaving young Timmy and Logan at the mercy of the evil babysitter.

"What's so bad about Vicky?" asked Logan.

As if on cue, Vicky emerged into the doorway, and if you could listen closely, you could hear the Psycho theme playing in the background, as lightning crashed behind her.

"I see now." said Logan.

About three minutes passed, and finally, Trixie arrived in front of the Turner's residence. She was wearing a brown jacket, with dark brown patches on the elbow, over a purple striped shirt, a pair of dark blue slacks and white sneakers, and a purple cap covered her head with her long hair tucked beneath it. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses, which helped conceal her identity.

"Thanks for bailing me out of there like that, Gracie." Trixie whispered to her godparent.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Gracie whispered back. "Now let's head inside."

As Trixie walked up the sidewalk leading to Timmy's front door, she noticed that the Turner family's car was nowhere to be seen. A sudden chill passed up and down her spine, as she began mentally praying that Icky Vicky was not here. When she opened the door however, she fought back the urge to curse. Timmy and Logan were chained together and hanging above a vat of boiling lava, while Vicky was laughing maniacally. As for the fairies, there was a painting hanging above the fireplace that portrayed dogs playing poker. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Leo were disguised as dogs, and were playing a game with Sparky.

"Uh, am I missing something?" asked Trixie.

(Insert Cosmo hugging a pack of bacon gum Batman-like screen transition here!)

Trixie began to wonder to herself how she got herself pulled into this. She was now chained alongside her cousin and Timmy, as Vicky began counting the money she was being paid with. Gracie now joined the fairies and Sparky up in the painting, disguised as a dog also.

"Huh, I'm surprised she didn't just pay Vicky to leave them alone." said Cosmo.

"And give Vicky something to blackmail her with?" asked Wanda.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, look, I won!"

Cosmo laid down a full house, and Wanda, Leo, and Gracie folded. Then Sparky played his hand. A straight flush.

"Sorry, Cosmo." the fairy dog apologized, smiling.

"Aww..." Cosmo groaned, as Sparky began to rake in his winnings.

"Poof poof!"

The two turned to the small baby fairy, who cheered upon laying down his cards on the table. It was a royal straight flush.

"We got beat by a baby." said Sparky.

"Wanna play Go Fish?" asked Cosmo.

As Sparky began to deal the cards out, the three kids began to sink lower and lower towards the lava. While Vicky continued to count her money, gleefully, Trixie decided to start a conversation to pass the time.

"So, let's see if I got this straight now, your parents actually hired this crazy babysitter, and they don't know she's doing these things to you?" she asked.

"That's about the size of it." Timmy answered, shrugging.

"Wow, so this is what it's like on the other side."

"I guess we've both been there now. I've seen what it was like on the popular kids' side, and now you've got a glimpse of what it's like for us unpopular kids."

Trixie noticed that Logan was giving a smug smirk, which caused her to glare at him. She stopped upon noticing that Vicky was standing right next to her. The redheaded, villainous teenager seemed to be squinting hard at the younger girl, and one of her eyebrows were raised, as if she was thinking. Thinking real hard. Trixie began to sweat profusely as Vicky's gaze hardened.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" the babysitter asked.

"Nope, not at all!" Trixie replied, in a fake male voice.

"What's your name, twerp?"

Trixie looked from side to side, nervously. She had forgotten to think of an alias.

"Tristan!" Timmy blurted out.

The two females turned to look at him, surprised.

"His name's 'Tristan'," Timmy repeated. "'Tristan...Tanner.'"

Vicky didn't look so convinced, especially seeing the smile on Timmy's face. But Vicky decided she didn't care, and went to go get herself something to drink out of the fridge.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that Vicky was hit with a stray sleep dart, and it'd make her go to sleep for a while." said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, and a sleep dart shot into the living room window and hit Vicky square in the butt. The teenager's eyes widened for a moment, then her expression turned drowsy, and she fell over. She was asleep instantly. Timmy then wished for him and his friends to be freed, and Wanda managed that part herself. The three kids found themselves back on the feet, while the lava pit and the chains vanished.

"So, who's up for a little trip?" asked Timmy.

Trixie looked down at Logan, who shrugged back in confusion.

Meanwhile- At the Crocker Cave-

Mr. Crocker sat in front of his giant computer screen, and typed away at the keyboard resting on the desk in front of him. On each side of him were piles of folders and documents, but one side was labeled "Turner", and the other side was labeled "New kid", which meant he was doing research on Logan.

"Hmm, there seems to be nothing special about Turner, except the sure fact that he has FAIRIES!" Crocker mused, spazzing out once on the last word. "But this boy, he doesn't seem to be of the popular type. Turner alone couldn't have been able to rent Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Palace to himself and the other two. But who were those mysterious eight people with them?"

The hunchbacked teacher then decided to scan through Logan's school files once again, but there was hardly anything about his family in there. Only his mother was listed as a relative.

"Interesting, no grandparents, no aunts or uncles, and no cousins..." he said.

He began typing away at the keyboard again, and then he found something.

"What's this?" Crocker wondered aloud. "'All American Video Game Champion defends title successfully for the third time in a row'. I'm surprised that he's not in the popular kids group."

Then something hit him. There were rumors that Logan stood up to Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School, and talked with her alone. Crocker took out his cell phone and punched in some numbers before holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, I have some questions," he spoke into it. "Yes, about the relationship between Mr. Logan Lawson and Ms. Trixie Tang."

Seconds passed, and an evil grin crossed the teacher's face.

"Is that so?" he asked.

* * *

><p>I don't watch Fairly Oddparents as much anymore, but at least I remembered that Sparky was a new addition to their little family. Feel free to let me know if I'm missing something, alright, guys? Also, as promised to a reader, I got the chapter up by Tuesday. Okay, back to business, dudes. What is Crocker planning, and where is Timmy taking Trixie and Logan? Find out in the next chapter. By the way, anyone else see Wrestlemania on Sunday? I'm ticked off about Brock Lesnar ending Taker's streak, especially with him being one of Paul Heyman's guys, but Daniel Bryan, John Cena, and the Shield winning their matches, that was awesome. So, uh, let's do it up, Daniel Bryan-style! *points my fingers to the sky* YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!<p>

Update 12/20/14: Sorry, I was alerted to a missing part of the story. I have no excuse.


	7. Adventures in Chincinatti

Ch.7- Adventures in Chincinatti-

Inside the Crimson Chin Comic Book- Chincinatti-

"I can't believe I never thought of this." Trixie said, surprised. "But what's got me shocked the most is that you're Cleft, the real deal."

Timmy, dressed as Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder, walked alongside Trixie and Logan throughout the fictional city of Chincinatti. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were all in their Chinhound forms, and walked alongside them. Leo and Gracie hung back outside of the comic with Sparky to keep an eye on the place, but were ready to help when needed.

"Hey, how come you two aren't dressed up?" asked Timmy. "Come on, live a little, guys."

"Us, as superheroes?" Logan pondered, scratching the top of his head. "I don't know..."

A scream from far off alerted the trio, and they looked to the right to see the Negachin and many other villains robbing a bank, and taking prisoners. The Bronze Kneecap was preparing to strap a dazed Crimson Chin to a rocket, and send him to outer space. Timmy, Trixie, and Logan then headed to the nearest alleyway.

"So?" Timmy asked again.

"We're in!" The two cousins agreed.

While Trixie and Logan were getting a quick costume change, the villains were now surrounding the rocket which the red-costumed hero was tied to.

"Well, Crimson Chin, it seems you're outmatched, and soon, you'll be space-bound." said the Negachin. "Where's your sidekick and girlfriend by the way? They chicken out on the good fight?"

"I don't know about Golden Locks, Negachin, but his sidekicks are right here!" a familiar voice stated.

The villains, the Crimson Chin, and the citizens of Chincinatti looked up to see Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, his three Chinhounds, and two new figures standing on top of a tall building. One of the new sidekicks was a blond-haired individual, who wore a blue and black jumpsuit with black and silver boots, and a black mask over his face, while the other was a girl with long, braided black hair, and she wore a purple and black outfit similar to Timmy's, but she wore a hood over her head rather than a hat, and strapped to her back was a quiver that held her arrows.

"Evildoers beware, for I am Beauty Mark, Chincinatti's swiftest archer!" the girl declared, proudly. "With my trusty bow at my side, you will not win!"

"And I am Animorph," the other boy shouted. "I'm a bit of a copycat because I'm able to turn into any animal I want!"

"And it still doesn't matter, because there's only seven of us and only three of you!" H2Olga reminded them.

"Ahem!"

"Poof poof!"

The aquatic villain noticed that Ace, Clefto, and Puppy Poof were glaring at her.

"Okay, six of you, but it doesn't matter, we've got you beat with one more person on our side!" she yelled.

With that, she, the Negachin, the Bronze Kneecap, the Titanium Toenail, the Iron Lung, the Brass Knuckles, and the Golden Gut leapt into the air and charged at the kids and the dogs.

"Spread out!" Cleft ordered his teammates.

He and Puppy Poof leapt forward, while Beauty Mark and Ace sped off to the left, and Animorph and Clefto jumped down. Animorph saw that the Iron Lung and the Golden Gut were charging right at him.

"Do something, Animorph!" shouted Clefto.

"Morph on!" Animorph yelled. "Going combat mode!"

He began to glow a bright green color, and he turned into a big gorilla before landing softly onto the ground with the two villains in front of him.

"That was pretty cool." said the Iron Lung.

Back on top of the buildings, H2Olga and the Titanium Toenail were trying to knock down Beauty Mark and Ace, as the two leapt from building to building. The two females had to jump and dodge the toenails that the Titanium Toenail was shooting at them, along with the jets of water rocketing their way. Beauty Mark then plucked an arrow out from her quiver, and prepared it for launch as she pulled it back on her bowstring.

"Fire one!" she yelled.

The arrow was released and it turned into a giant boxing glove, which smacked right into the Titanium Toenail's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice shot." said Ace.

"Thank you, I had some practice when I was little." Beauty Mark explained.

"Hate to interrupt your little talk, girly-" a gruff female voice spoke.

The female masked archer found herself being knocked back by a wave of water that sent her tumbling over the edge of the building. Before she hit the ground though, she felt someone grab her hand. Beauty Mark looked up to see Cleft hanging on to her hand with one of his own, while a grappling hook was stopping them from falling. The line broke when the two landed gently on the ground.

"Thanks for the save." said Beauty Mark.

"Your welcome." replied Cleft.

"AAH!"

The two looked up to see a gorilla soaring up high through the air, and morphing back into Animorph. The way that he was sailing, he was headed straight for a fire hydrant. And in case anyone's taking notes, that would hurt big time!

"Where's Clefto?!" asked Cleft.

Said dog was found getting a few hot dogs from a nearby hot dog vendor, and was eating to his heart's content. He was unaware that his teammate was headed for a crash landing. Animorph shut his eyes tightly as he prepared to taste metal and concrete, but it never came. He felt a pair of arms grab him in the nick of time and gently set him on the ground.

"Hey, I'm not roadkill!" cheered Animorph.

The masked shapeshifter looked up to see a woman with long, curly blond hair and blue eyes, standing behind him with a gentle smile on her face. She wore a Greek-style white dress with gold trimmings, complete with matching gloves and boots.

"Who are you?" asked Animorph.

"She's beautiful!" Beauty Mark breathed.

"She sure is!" the Crimson Chin's voice shouted towards them in agreement.

"I'm Golden Locks, it's nice to meet you, little guy." the woman greeted. "Are you a friend of Cleft's?"

"Yes, ma'am." Animorph answered, politely.

Golden Locks looked over to Cleft and Beauty Mark, who waved at her, while Puppy Poof chased his tail, with Ace watching him. Then the group heard an evil chuckle, and turned to see the villains counting down from ten, while surrounding a rocket.

"Oh, no! The Chin's about to be shot off into space!" Ace alerted the others.

"Cleft, you and the Chinhounds go and help the Crimson Chin," Golden Locks said to Cleft. "Animorph, I need you to turn into a giant dinosaur and propel him into the air with your tail, and Beauty Mark, you're with me."

With that, the two super heroines raced towards the super villains, and Animorph changed into a giant t-rex. Cleft, Ace, Clefto, and Puppy Poof climbed up on the tip of it's tail, and waited, while the rocket prepared to take off.

"Ready,...aim,..." Cleft muttered, doing a quick calculation.

"One!" yelled the Negachin.

The villains cheered as the rocket carrying the red-costumed hero shot into the sky, sending the hero up into orbit.

"Fire, Animorph!" yelled Cleft.

Animorph roared as he gave one snap of the tail, and sent his four teammates shooting towards the rocket, and Cleft managed to grab the ropes binding the Chin to the rocket. The dogs each formed a chain, by grabbing onto each other's capes, with Clefto holding onto Cleft's cape. Cleft began to cut through the ropes, and in a matter of seconds, the Crimson Chin was freed. He grabbed his sidekick and the Chinhounds, then flew back down to his city, where Golden Locks and Beauty Mark were being surrounded by the bad guys. The Golden Gut was trying to knock them back, but the girls kept dodging out of the way. Then Animorph charged at him in his dino form, but was sent flying back into a brick wall by the Gut's golden, metallic gut, where he changed back into his normal state.

"Well, not the worst thing to ever happen to me." Animorph groaned.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!" yelled Beauty Mark.

She took another arrow out of her quiver, pulled it back on the bowstring, and let it fly at the Golden Gut. The arrowhead fell off and a suction cup was revealed beneath it, as it stuck to the golden villain.

"Uh, what was that supposed to-" the Bronze Kneecap began.

"Wait for it." Beauty Mark told him.

A second later, metallic cords shot out of the arrow and wrapped themselves around the Golden Gut, stopping him from using his metallic gut to attack.

"Oh, I see now." said the Bronze Kneecap. "But that won't do a thing against me, little girl."

"Any time, old man." Beauty Mark taunted him.

At that time, Cleft, the Crimson Chin, and the Chinhounds landed beside her and Golden Locks, and a no-longer dazed Animorph joined them.

"And now you're outnumbered!" said the Crimson Chin. "It's eight on seven!"

The good guys charged, and the bad guys were clobbered within minutes. A police van came to take them away, bruised and broken, while the heroes stayed back.

"So, Golden Locks, do you want to give our relationship another try?" asked the Crimson Chin.

"I thought we agreed to just stay friends." Golden Locks reminded him.

"I think we'd better leave." said Ace. "This is starting to get awkward."

"Right," agreed Cleft. "I wish the six of us were back in our own world."

Ace and Clefto waved their wands, and they returned to back to Timmy's room, with the kids in their normal attire, except Trixie who still wore her disguise. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in their goldfish form, and Gracie and Leo were disguised as a pair of mice in a small cage beside the fishbowl. Timmy closed the comic book to the Crimson Chin's world, then heard the sound of a door opening. It was Vicky, and she was wide awake and cranky.

"Hey, twerp!" Vicky screeched. "Your parents called, you and your pals have to go! So move it!"

She slammed the door shut again, and the fairies returned to their normal forms.

"Sheesh, I always thought a good nap made you less cranky." said Gracie.

"Guess not in her case." growled Wanda.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, I was having a bit of writer's block with this one. Thank you for your patience, everyone! Now I've gotta update my Sailor MoonYGO GX crossover and my Dragon Quest fanfic next. Also, if anyone's up for submitting an OC, please feel free to send a message. Three open slots. First come, first serve, but you have to send the submissions through messaging. Coming up in the next chapter, Trixie tells Timmy of how she and Logan got their fairies.

Also, when I was thinking up the superhero thing for Trixie and Logan, I was trying to think up what hasn't been used in the FOP series yet.


End file.
